


Herbal Magic

by sixlettrsodapop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Mating, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixlettrsodapop/pseuds/sixlettrsodapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny needs his mate back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herbal Magic

They knew the final fight with the alpha pack was going to be brutal; they knew there were going to be injuries and wounds and that the betas weren’t going to heal because they were alpha injuries. Stiles had thrown four or five first aid kits into the jeep filled not only with human supplies, but wolf supplies too. They were prepared as much as they could have been. They just didn’t expect any casualties.

The alphas knew that they had humans in their pack. They knew the humans were stubborn and brave and so full of the need, the urge to prove they were as good as the wolves that they wouldn’t let themselves be shoved into a house and told to stay put. They would be front line with the wolves; they would be the weakest links no matter how prepared they thought they were.

No one expected the alphas to forgo Stiles and head straight for Danny or for Isaac to throw himself in front of Danny to protect him. For the alpha claws to puncture lungs, stomach, heart or for Isaac to crumple in on himself and die from blood loss without the rest of the pack knowing. For Jackson to have to drag a shocked Danny away from Isaac’s body, fingers scrambling over his bloody shirt as Danny struggled against his hold.

**

The powders slip through his fingers and fall into a pile, iridescent in the sunlight filtering in through the window. Deaton had been training him to heal and protect, but the internet held a lot more about the supernatural world than Deaton knew about. It didn’t take long to find a combination of plants that should have brought Isaac back; he needed to fill the hole in his chest that grew bigger with each day that Isaac was gone. He needed his mate.

The powders on his desk are mixed into black, glittering pile and the thought of beetle eyes from Harry Potter flits through his mind. He wishes it were that easy, to mix a bunch of ingredients into a cauldron and fix whatever’s ailing him or his loved ones. The powder is a combination of sweet and bitter as he licks the first dusting off his finger and he wants it to be quick and easy; the faster he’s with Isaac again, the better. He trails his fingers through the pile, brushing it into a rough triskele and the laugh that comes out is bitter and more of a bark. He wants to blame Derek, but that wouldn’t be fair. Isaac chose to be a wolf and he chose to go to the fight, even though Isaac begged him to stay home.

He brushes the powder into his hand and swallows it all, chasing with water to take the ash from his mouth. The effect is nearly instantaneous, the spread of warmth from his neck to his toes and he sinks on to the floor, dragging his knees to his chest and letting his head fall onto his knees. Pain follows the warmth; stinging, prickling pain that has tears dripping from his eyes and his fingers digging into the carpet beneath him. The last thing he hears before he blacks out is the sound of the front door slamming and footsteps on the stairs.

**

The afterlife is nice. It’s not white and shiny with golden gates leading into Heaven or black and grey with flames licking at his feet. The afterlife looks surprisingly like the forest outside the Hale house, if he focuses on his surroundings so they’re not blurred in his periphery. The one thing he doesn’t have to focus to see is Isaac, leaning against a tree and smirking with that false werewolf bravado he never gave up.

“Took you long enough.”

Isaac lopes across the empty space between them and his fingers are cold when they close around Danny’s wrist. The sigh he lets out is sated, as if he found the one thing he was waiting for to be happy, to spend his eternity with.


End file.
